My Nutty Family
by MiniDiannax
Summary: The Schuesters may be a happy family but they still have their troubles,arguements and differences. Read the sotry of how Puck became a man and the twins grew up to be enemies. WARNING! This fic contains mentioning and descriptive scenes of self harming from Chapter 10 on wards xxxx Please Do NOT read if you are triggered by self harming I would hate for anyone to get hurt.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :'(

The Schuesters were a small family with a set of twins then an older son.

The man of the house being William (Will) Schuester whose job was as a Spanish teacher and Glee Club director at William Mckinley High School, next is Shelby Schuester who coaches Carmel Highs Vocal Adrenaline, Noah (Puck) Schuester is the eldest child of the three seventeen years old and attends William Mckinley plays Football,Basketball and Baseball but is also a member of the New Directions and finally there is the 5 year old twins Quinn and Rachel who attend Lima elementary.

Quinn is the oldest by 20 minutes her long golden hair flows down her back like a waterfall, her ochre eyes glisten in the sun, she is the more athletic twin with gymnastics, cheerleading but she does attend ballet and dance lessons with her sister the one thing that really seperates the twins is that Quinn is a daddy's girl whenever she wants something all she has to do is bat her long drak eyelashes at her father and he turns to putty.

Finally the youngest twin Rachel whose big brown eyes lined with long thick eyelashes cause her mother to melt, everyone says that Rachel is a mini-Shelby, the way her long brown hair curls down her back and the most obvious feature inherited from her mother her nose most kids make fun of her nose but Rachel stands tall and proud because she knows that it makes her who she is.

Both Rachel and Puck have been raised into the Jewish faith but Shelby allowed her husband to raise Quinn into the christian faith and the family is very easy going on the holiday traditions such as they celebrate Hanukkah and Christmas and on Sundays when Shelby takes Rachel and Puck to the temple Will takes Quinn to church then afterwards they all meet up and go out for the afternoon.

Okay this is just and intor into the family Like it, Hate it Review please xxx 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did well lets just say they would never graduate :D x

April 25th 9AM

Shelby carried two very hyper twins into thier brother's bedroom each clutching a present whilst their father followed behind them carrying a cake with seventeen candles on top all lit, as soon as Shelby got to the end of the bed she let Rachel and Quinn down who nodded to each other before walking around to both sides of the bed and then taking in a deep breath then yelling.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NOAH!" Puck woke with startle as the twins collapsed onto his bed in fits of laughter rubbing his eyes he quickly reached over grabbing a top and slipping it on before the twins finally calmed down.

"Happy Birthday baby"Shelby said pressing a kiss to her son's cheek and hugging him.

"Thanks Mom"he replied hugging her back.

He saw the twins eyeing up his birthday cake, it was his favourite chocolate fudge cake topped with hershey's kisses and wipped cream looking up at his dad who was smirking he knew the girls were eager to have a piece.

"Happy Birthday Son" Will said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Dad, I think we should do the cake before carnivore and herbivore over here eat it" Puck joked grabbing his sisters who squealed as he set them down either side of him kissing their heads.

After singing Happy Birthday and blowing out the candles the twins started to get impatient asking if they could give him thier cards and presents now, Quinn bashing her eyelashes at Will who looked at her with adoring eyes whilst Rachel did the same to her mother it didn't take long for both parents to give in to the twins, Puck laughed shaking his head.

"What's so funny Noah?" Rachel asked crawling onto her brothers lap.

"You two are" Puck replied hugging the little brunette.

"Hey where's my hug, Rachel always gets a hug before me" Quinn pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

Puck chuckled slightly before passing Rachel to his father then grabbing Quinn's waist lifting her into the air so she was dangling over him laughing, he brought her back down embracing her in a bear hug enjoying the connection he had with his little sister as she tried to wrap her skinny,little arms around him, Puck looked up motioning to Rachel who jumped back onto the bed as Puck slipped Quinn onto one leg then pulling Rachel onto the other wrapping an arm around him.

"The best present I ever got or will recieve was given to me 5 years ago" Puck told his sisters who found each others hands.

"What present was that Puck?"Quinn asked pulling back so she look at her brother.

"Yeah Noah tell us"Rachel begged putting on puppydog eyes that matched her sister's.

"Okay it was two adorable twin baby sisters" Puck said smiling as the twins enloped him in a hug.

"I hate to be a party pooper but it is 8 o'clock and you all have to get ready for school" Shelby told her childrenwho groaned in unison.

"Mommy I don't feel well" the little brunette complained holding her stomach.

"Me either Daddy" the little blonde complained holding her stomach aswell.

"Girls you can stop faking it because Santana just text me saying Lima elementry is closed due to a break in" the seventeen year old laughed as his sisters cheered.

"Okay girls you have a choice you can either come with me to Carmel or go with daddy to Puck's school" Shelby told her two little girls who whispered to each other for a few minutes before nodding.

"We want to go to Puck's school because we like Glee and we will get to see Tanny" the girls said in unison, it always surprised the family and friends how Rachel and Quinn can say an entire sentence together at the age of five.

So Shelby ushered the girls into the bathroom were she bathed them both making sure their hair was properly shampooed and conditioned then swooping the girls out and into a freshly dryed fluffy towel before carrying them into their shared bedroom to dress them for the day, Quinn wore a dark pink checkered skirt with a white top, denim waistcoat and brown cowboy boots which had a kitten heel on them whilst her hair was curled and put into pinktails.

Rachel however wore a baby pink dress with pink leggings, white sandals whislt her hair is left down curly with a white headband placed amongst the curls, Will walked in dressed a smile over took his face when he saw his two little girls stood holding hands as they watch their mother apply some makeup but what the girls said next made his heart stop.

"Mommy can we have some on?" the girls asked.

"Only a little bit" Shelby said bending down to the girl's level holding a light pink lipgloss.

Will was to quick before Shleby even had time to douse the stick in lipgloss he scooped up his girls holding them close his eyes wide and angry at Shleby who sighed knowing who protective he was over the girls she surrendered placing the lipgloss back on her desk but rolling her eyes as she walked out of the room to go and get something for her lunch, he told the girls to go and play until he was ready then headed downstairs after his wife he found her stood in the kitchen.

"Baby" he whispered wrapping his arms around her waist nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"I have to hurry up before I am late" she snapped trying to pull away from her husband but he held her there turning her around then kissing her.

"We both know you hate going to work mad, I'm sorry it's just Is ee girls every single day wearing makeup or applying makeup becuase they say they aren't pretty enough and I don't want my girls to grow up thinking makeup makes you pretty they are gorgeous already but I am sorry" he apologized his forehead resting against hers smiling when she kissed him.

"I forgive you" she replied kissing him more forcefully.

"Guys I think the girls are a bit to young to learn about how they were born" Puck said as he appeared in the kitchen holding the twins, Quinn had tear stains on her face, Will immediantly ran up to her holding her close.

"What happened?" Shelby asked stroking her daughter's head.

"Quinn was playing with her Polly Pocket dolls and Rachel picked one up thinking it was hers then when Quinn shouted at her Rachel turned around and pushed her" he told his mother and Rachel had her head hung low knowing she was in big trouble.

The Schuester's weren't strict on rules but one of the main rules is no fighting and when one of the rules was broken by the twins they had their favourite toy taken off them for a week and for Puck he wasn't allowed to go out with his girlfriend Natasha for a week, so Rachel ran upstairs returning holding her favourite ballerina handing it to her mother she then went into the lounge crying on the sofa,  
>Shelby looked at Will who nodded placing Quinn down who hugged her mother's leg as Will headed into the lounge sitting down next to his crying angel.<p>

"I'm so sorry Daddy I didn't mean to push Quinn, she just started yelling before I could apologize and give it back to her" Rachel sobbed into the couch pillows.

"Me and mommy aren't angry with you Rachy yes we are surprised that out of the two of you it was you that pushed your sister but I know she can be a little overdramatic so come into the kitchen apologize to your sister then maybe mommy will give you Clarissa back" Will suggested hugging his daughter then taking her hand leading her back into the kitchen and up to Quinn.

"Quinnie your sister has something she would like to say to you" he said nodding at Rachel who took her sister's hand.

"Quinnie I am so so sorry for pushing you it was nasty and to really prove I am sorry you can sleep on the top bunk bed for two whole weeks" Rachel told her sister who laughed wrapping her arms around her twin,  
>Shelby leant into her husband kissing his cheek.<p>

"Thank you Rachy, I love you twinny" Quinn responded.

Shelby looked down at the doll in her hands then to her husband who winked at her so she knew he agreed on her idea walking over to her daughters she knelt down in front of them both holding the doll out to Rachel who looked wide eyed at her mother before taking the doll cloutching it to her chest then jumping into Shelby's arms kissing her rosy cheek then hugging her tight still holding the doll tightly, Puck swooped Quinn up placing her on his shoulders.

"Okay Guys time to go, girls be good for daddy and I will see you later okay" Shleby told her girls who nodded kissing and hugging her before running upstairs to collect their activity bags.

"Noah make sure you bring the girls straight to my office five minutes before class starts, text Santana and see if she can meet you guys at the choir room or your lockers because I am sure she is also dying to see the girls" Will explained to Puck who nodded.

"Already taken care of, see you guys later" he said kissing his mother's cheek then hugging his dad, with that the couple left leaving Puck to make the girls breakfast.

"Quinn,Rach get your adorable butts down here now, or I will eat your pancakes" Puck yelled and he chuckled as he hear the girls yelling at him as they rand downstairs into the kitchen.

"Okay you all finished?" he asked once the girls plates were empty.

"Yes Noah,Yes Puck" they said getting off the stools.

"Okay let's go" he told them heading out of the door.

Okay just a bit of family fluff here, next chapter will be school and there will be some Puck and Will drama :)  
>Like,Love or Hate it Review Please xxxx <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( if I did Chord would be a full time season regular.  
>For those of you who have just become interested in my story I also have 2 others, One Accident can Change Everything: QuinnSam/Rachel as a family,  
>The Craziest Cast On Earth: about the enitre Glee cast but mostly focused on ChordDianna and Mark/Lea check them out :D xxx

Puck arrived at school earlier than normal because after he'd told Santana that the twins were coming in to school for the day she insisted that she get to see them before school started, Santana had always been like and older sister to the girls because whenever his parents would go out for the evening they would call her to come and help Puck babysit, as soon as the girls saw her waiting beside her car they both threw their bags to Puck and took off at and alarming rate.

"TANNY!"the twins yelled as they approached her arms open, the latina bent down and took both the girls into her arms.

"How are my favourite girls?" she asked kissing each of their heads in turn.

"I'm okay Santana"Quinn beamed.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you Santana"Rachel replied and Quinn rolled her eyes on how polite her sister was to everyone.

"Morning Puck"Santana said hugging the mowhawked boy.

"Santan, you seen Tasha this morning?" he asked looking around for his girlfriend.

"Yes she was on the football field waiting for you"she replied and he thrust the girls bags at her.

"Do us a favour take the girls to my dad five minutes before class, I gotta run and see my girl"he told her ruffling his sister's hair then taking off, Rachel ran after him.

Santana grabbed Quinn and chased after the little brunette who was running after her brother shouting his name then Rachel ran into a sea of bustling students and the latina could no longer see her that's when Quinn started to get worked up all of a sudden Quinn spotted a group of students gathered around in a circle looking inbetween one of the guys legs she could see Rachel sat on the floor.

"Tanny, over there"Quinn indicated to the group of students and Santana took off pushing threw the students.

"Alright all of you scram, these two are Mr Schuester's kids so unless you want to deal with him I suggest you clear off"she warned sending them all death glares before turning her attention to Rachel who was scowliing.

"Rachel Schuester don't you every run off like that"Santana scolded kneeling down in front of the brunette.

"He's going to be in big trouble when I tell daddy he ran off when he was supposed to take us to daddy not go and see Natasha" Rachel explained standing up her arms crossed.

"Yeah he isn't going to be able to se her for a week"Quinn added smiling at Rachel who smiled back taking her sister's outstretched hand.

"Come on the bell is going to go soon let's get you two angels to daddy"Santana told them and they all walked into school.

As the three of them walked down the hallways to Will's office people stared at them most of the girls awwed at the twins who were still holding hands and smiling at the students,the guys however winked and whistled at Santana who smirked but ignored them because there was only one guy she truly loved and he was not avaible to date they caught a sight of some of the cheerios picking on a young freshman so Santana walked up to them and yelled for them to stop and they did running off causing Rachel and Quinn to smile at the latina finally they reached Will's office and he was not happy when he saw Santana was the one with the girls and not his son.

"Daddy,Puck ran off to go see Natasha and left San to bring us"Quinn told her father as he scooped her up.

"Did he really baby"Will said kissing her nose then setting her down so he could hug his other daughter.

"Does that mean he can't see Natasha for a week?"Rachel asked.

Will nodded.

"Sorry Mr Schue I got to run or I will be late for class but I promised I'd take the girls to watch me at practise 5th period if that's okay with you?"Santana asked Will who looked at his begging daughters.

"That's perfectly okay Santana, I'll be in my Spanish room" he told her and she nodded before leaving.

Will set Rachel down then cleaned out the empty desk in his room so his daughters could play and colour on it with their activities, once the girls were occupied he set to work sorting out this week's Glee assignment when he saw his son rushing down the coridoor fastening his belt standing up he walked out just in time to catch his son whose smile faded as he saw his father stood hands on his hips a scowl resting on his face.

"My office now" Will told him pointing to the room and Puck obeyed.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked curiously as he sat oppisite his father.

"Well let's see first you hand your sister's off to Santana to bring to me so you can go and spend sometime with your girlfriend who by the way you are grounded from seeing for 2 weeks and now I catch you racing to class late fastening your belt which is an obvious tell-tale sign that you've been engaging in inapropiate actions on school ground so yes your in trouble"Will explained sending Rachel and Quinn a look when they smirked at their brother.

"You have no proof about that second one" he argued.

"Your my son and we have had this problem many times before but I have just chosen to ignore it hoping that one day you'll grow up and be a man"Will started to raise his voice causing Quinn and Rachel to take each other's hands.

Puck stood up grabbing his bag but Will stopped him.

"What'd you think your doing?" he asked his voice stern.

"Being a man I am going to take my punishment and go because I am already late for class and unless you want me living with you forver I need to pass my exams" Puck said then walked out of the door his shoulders slumped.

Will ran a hand over his face then through his hair sitting back in his chiar waiting for first period to end, all of a sudden Rachel walked over and climbed onto his lap holding a picture she'd drawn it was five stick figures all different sizes with a house behind them.

"This is our family,There's me and Quinn" she said pointing to the smallest stick fugures holding hands.

"Noah" pointing to the medium sized figure.

"That's you and mommy hugging" Rachel beamed at her father who kissed her head.

"I love it babygirl when we get home I will make sure that goes in my office"he told her and Rachel smiled hugging her dad tightly.

"Daddy"Quinn whispered appearing beside him.

"Yes Princess?"Will asked patting his free knee,she climbed up.

"I don't want to do ballet anymore but I am scared that mommy will be angry with me if I say"the little blonde explained fiddling with her hair.

Rachel gasped and Will laughed at her.

"Mommy won't be angry Quinn because mommy just wants what's best for you,for both of you and so do I"he told her kissing her cheek.

"I love you daddy"Quinn replied leaning into him.

"I love you too princess and I love you angelcake"Will responded pulling both his girls closer.

The rest of the day went pretty quickly from then on,the girls enjoyed learning spanish with their father and his students but both were exstatic by the time Santana came to fetch them to go and watch her cheerios practise,  
>Will was busy getting the sheet music ready for Glee when he heard the door open behind him turning around he saw his wife stood in the doorway smiling at him dropping what he was doing he ran over picking her up off the ground and spinning her around kissing her passionately on the lips.<p>

"What are you doing here I thought you had rehearsal today?"he asked as he set her back down but his arms remaining around her waist.

"I cancelled it so I could come and see my husband and children but then I remebered you had Glee so I thought I would come to help out"she told him as he led her over to the piano sitting them both down.

"Well I am afraid one of your children is not in a good mood with me today" he said frowning.

"Noah"she guessed and Will nodded.

"What happened?"she asked raising an eyebrow.

So Will explained what had happened to his wife who sighed and shook her head telling him that later tonight he needs to go and have a man to man talk with his son or she was taking away daddy-daughter time with Quinn,he knew she was joking because Quinn would be heartbroken if she did that but it still shocked him that she would use that threat he loved Rachel more than anything in the world but Quinn was his little girl the way her big hazel eyes glistened in the sunlight and her smile could light up a room so he nodded in agreement that's when the members of New Directions began to arrive,Santana was the last to arrive with the twin,Shelby had hidden in his office waiting to surprise them.

"Okay Guys let's get started,today I am going to split you into groups one boys and one girls both groups are going to have the same song"he told them pretending to look around for the music sheets which he'd made Shelby take into the office with her.

"Looking for these?"Shelby asked stepping out of the office and the twin's face lit up especially Rachel's.

"MOMMY!"the twins yelled running over to their mother who chuckled swooping them up.

"OOOOOOh my angels I missed you"she cooed peppering her daughter's faces with kisses.

"Mommy I missed you so so much"Quinn said clinging to her mother then they realized Rachel was crying.

"Rach baby what's wrong?"Shleby asked frantically handing Quinn to her husband so she could study the girl properly.

"I,I,I just missed you so much mommy, I think you forgot about me"Rachel sobbed holding onto Shelby as if she was going to disappear,everyone awwed.

"Awww baby I could never forget about you or Quinn or Noah or Daddy cause your my life"the mother told her little girl kissing her nose.

"Erm not meaning to interupt but where's Puck?"Santana asked noticing he wasn't in the room.

The parents stared in shock at one another,where could he be then they heard a crash from outside in the parking lot running to see what had happened the only thing they saw was their son lay motionless on the floor,Shelby screamed.

OH NO Is Puck okay? Reviews please Also when Quinn and Rachel are talking it is not spelling mistakes they are five so are not yet properly literal :D xx 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Will practically threw the twins to Santana who turned heading back inside so that the twins didn't see their brother but it was already to late because Quinn immediantly started to bawl her eyes out whislt Rachel just looked frozen her eyes never moved and her face was pale wearing an blank expression.

Shelby ran over collapsing at the side of her son who still lay unconcious on the floor his right arm bent in the wrong direction whilst his face was plastered with cuts then the mother noticed a large red spot growing on the right side of her son's chest lifting his shirt up she saw that he'd an open wound which was bleeding furiously,she yanked off her jacket pressing it to the wound trying to stop the bleeding she could hear her husband in the background on the phone to the ambulance service.

They had been waiting four agonizing hours to hear if their son was alive or not but Shelby and Will had to sit and watch children older and sometimes younger than the twins come in and out of the hospital,Will placed a hand on his pacing wife's shoulder causing her to jump then explode into tears for the fourth time in the last 2 hours finally a doctor came out of the room their son was rushed into.

"Noah Schuester's family?"he asked and the couple ran over to him.

"My baby is he okay please tell me he's not dead"she said frantically scaring the doctor a little.

"Ma'am I can assure you that your son is not dead but it was a close call he has broken his right arm and had to have seventy-two stitches in his chest other than that he is awake and recovering he's asking for his dad"he told them looking at Will who nodded running to his son's room.

Puck was lay in the hospital bed flipping through the TV channels bored when he saw his father run through his door never before had he seen his father look so scared not even the time Quinn fell out of the tree when she was four,his tie was lossened and hanging down his front his hair had trails from where he'd run his fingers through it and his face was pale.

"Hi"he whispered smiling slightly.

"Hey son how you feeling?"he asked walking towards his son.

"Considering I just had seventy-two stitches and my arm yanked back into place I'm doing okay"Puck chuckled slightly.

"Good"Will replied.

"Dad listen I'm sorry about earlier..."he started but was stopped when his father raised his hand.

"We'll discuss that later but right now I think we should let your mother in before she explodes"he told his son who took in a deep breath nodding.

Will walked over to the door opening it only to be hit by the door as his wife shot in knocking him to the ground clutching his nose but she didn't notice all she cared about was hugging and kissing her son who had learned it is better to just sit and allow his mom to get it out of her system than whine and have her go all dramatic on how he could of died.

"My baby don't you dare do that to again or I will personally lock you in your room"she told him slapping his good arm.

"Sorry mom,you okay dad?"he asked as his dad stood up pinching his nose which was slightly bleeding,Shelby smiled sheepishly at her husband who winked at her.

"Where's the girls?"Puck asked.

"Santana has them but I just phoned her and she's on her way over."Shelby replied handing a paper towel to her husband before returning her attention to her son.

Santana settled the girls into the minivan at the Schuester's house making sure each girl was wearing a new set of clothes comfortable for the stay at the hospital with something each to do along with the card Quinn had made for her brother because Rachel had spent the entire time gazing at nothing which started to worry the latina,arriving at the hospital Quinn climbed out of the car but Rachel stayed still so Santana unbluckled the little brunette and carried her into the hospital.

"Hi were here to see Noah Schuester these are his twin sister's"Santana told the nurse who smiled and told them his room number.

"PUCK!"Quinn yelled as she ran into the room up to her brother's bed.

"Hey Angel boy am I glad to see you"he said hugging her once she'd been lifted onto the bed.

"Made Card"she told him thrusting the card towards him,he opened it up and read aloud.

"To Puck, Get Soon Better,Love From Quinn,awww thank you baby sis"Puck cooed kissing her head then realized Rachel's face.

Santana saw Puck looking at Rachel and shrugged going to hand her over to her brother but as his hands touched her arm she burst into tears jumping out of Santana's arms and into the corner of the room were she stood hugging herself shaking furiously which made Quinn scot closer to her father and Shleby make her way hastily towards her daughter who looked up at her mom with her big brown eyes.

"Sweetie,calm down your brother is okay look"Shelby whispered pointing to Puck who looked terrified he'd never once seen Rachel like this but Rachel continued to cry.

"Tan help me up will you"Puck said pulling back the bedspread he hauled himself so his legs were dangling over the side of the bed.

Santana quickly hooked his good arm over her shoulder helping off the bed being a cheerio had it's perks like she was super strong and could take orders but also she knew which injuries were severe enough to have the patient stay in bed and Pucks was not so bad aslong as he didn't lift anything to heavy but she didn't think lifting the little diva would be a great deal because the girl weighed nothing,they finally came to a stop infront of Rachel who looked up at her brother she saw him smile causing her to smile aswell he bent down carefully wincing a little but finally came eye to eye with his youngest sister.

"Rach look at me"he said and she did.

"I want you to stop crying because what I need to get better is lots and lots of hugs,kisses and smiles from my two favourite sorry three favourite girls"he explained and Santana looked hopeful which Shelby noticed then noted to have a talk with the young girl later.

"Noah"Rachel whispered her tears stopping.

"I will never leave you Ray Ray you know that"Puck told his little sister who smiled her 1000 watt smile making him chuckle as he carefully picked her up holding her close to his body inhaling her sweet scent.

The mowhawked boy carried the little brunette over to his bed lying down so she was resting on his chest then she reached up and pulled Quinn out of his dad's arms placing her just below his stitches which meant he could still hold her close and kiss her head,Shelby and Will stood together watching in awe as their children lay falling asleep and once all three of them were asleep they decided that Will would stay the night so Shelby offered to let Santana stay at her house for a girly night which would give Shelby the oppurtunity to talk to the latina without any interuptions.

Okay I know I suck because I ahven't updated in ages but in my defence I had a little agruement with a taxi which left me in a splint for a week then a tube grip for another week so I have only just got back onto track with things.  
>Hope you enjoyed this chapter xxxxx Reviews please x <p>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Sorry for the lack of updates I started college a few weeks ago and have been working on Romeo and Juliet and then Introgon got into our comp so I lost that for a few days and finally I have had bad writers block :D but I am back and ready to go.**

**Once Santana and Shelby arrived home they both got changed into a pair of PJ's and slippers grabbed some blankets which the latina set out whilst the older woman made some popcorn and collected two bottles of root beer from the fridge on returning she saw the opening to RENT appear on the plasma TV screen.**

"**I remember you being eleven and coming over late at night because your mother had to go into work last minute and we sat right here on this sofa watching this movie what happened to that adorable little girl" Shelby joked earning a shove from the younger girl.**

"**I love this film and it's all thanks to you"Santana admitted cuddling into Shelby.**

**Santana's mother had died when the girl was thirteen leaving her with just her father who was away a lot due to work so the latina spent most of her days over at the Schuester household with Puck and she also helped Shelby out with the twins who were only a year old which is why their connection is so strong but she has always and always will think of the Schuesters as her family.**

"**Santana can I ask you something sweetie"Shelby said, the girl looked at her curiously.**

"**How long exactly have you had feelings for my son?" the mother asked causing Santana to blush and look away embarrassed.**

**Santana had started having feelings for the mohawked since she was fifteen it all started after a game of dares and she was dared to kiss him from the moment their lips touched sparks flew for the black-haired girl but of course when they returned to school the next day he was stood against his locker making out with Natasha the school's pole (she hooked up with everyone) but that still didn't stop her from loving Puck.**

"**A while but he never even notices me it's always Natasha this and Natasha that, it's so obvious that she's cheating on him with like the rest of the football team"Santana ranted.**

**Shelby chuckled.**

"**You should tell him how you feel carino"Shelby told her running a hand through the girls locks.**

"**I can't he would never understand and it would then make it weird for the two of us to hang out together"the latina huffed throwing her head into her hands.**

**Shelby was about to argue but then her stomach growled causing Santana to laugh which triggered Shelby to start laughing and finally it both woman ended up holding their sides from laughing to hard.**

**Back at the hospital Quinn had fallen asleep on her father's lap who was slowly falling asleep as well,Puck was out due to the meds he was being given so the only one wide awake was Rachel who sat on her brother's bed staring wide eyed at him afraid that if she feel asleep something would happen.**

"**Rach honey, you need to go to sleep"Will told his daughter.**

"**I can't what if something happens whilst I am asleep"she questioned looking at her father with her big brown eyes.**

**Will carefully lifted the sleeping blonde placing her back on the chair then walked over to the bed picking up his youngest daughter who yawned immediately causing her father to chuckle, he then sat down on the other chair slowly rocking her.**

"**Nothings going to happen angel so stop worrying and go to sleep I am here"he whispered as she took a fistful of his shirt her eyelids drooping.**

**She finally gave into sleep moments later all four of them were fast asleep.**

**Awww Happy Family moment :D **

**Reviews please xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Sorry I have been such a butt-head lately with updating College has been hectic and really really bad writers block so but I am back.**

**Shelby woke up to an empty bed the next morning moaning as she stretched the mother realized that she had to get back to the hospital before the girls woke up otherwise they would go hysterical,trudging downstairs she found Santana curled up in a ball asleep wearing one of Pucks t-shirts which was huge on her chuckling to herself she went into the kitchen to prepare a cup of coffee.**

**Whistling as she prepared a small breakfast for herself and the still sleeping latina Shelby didn't notice Santana sneak into the kitchen grab a can of squirty cream creeping up behind her she hit a creaky floorboard causing Shelby to spin round then she released the cream.**

"**Eat Cream Shelby"Santana laughed as she continued to attack the screaming brunette.**

"**Santana Marie Lopez your so dead!"Shelby shouted as she chased the young girl around the kitchen.**

**After half an hour of attacking each other with the cream the two woman stood holding their sides gasping for breath not able to look at each other without bursting out into another set of giggles,they finally calmed down enough to clean the kitchen and have some breakfast.**

**Meanwhile back at the hospital Quinn was sat on the floor staring at the pattern on the tiled floor when all of a sudden she heard sheets rustling she looked up to see her big brother sitting up a smile on his face as their eyes met,he opened up his arms indicating her to come and give him a cuddle so as fast as her little legs could go Quinn ran to the bed launching herself into his arms causing him to chuckle.**

"**Morning Quinnie-poo" he chuckled as her forehead creased.**

"**Puck I told you not to call me that and I am fine thank you"she replied leaning into her brother's chest.**

**Puck watched as his little sister played with his bandage such concentration on the little blonde's face without moving too much Puck reached over to the bedside cabinet picking up the pen that lay there then handing it to his sister who looked wide-eyed at her brother.**

"**Go on I want some really cool drawings to show off but leave room for Ray Ray and Tanny" he told Quinn who set to work straight away.**

**Half an hour after Quinn had woken up Rachel opened her eyes to see her sister and brother playing thumb war giggling she closed her eyes pretending to be asleep then when she heard Puck counting she kicked her leg out hitting his stomach causing him to let go of Quinn's thumb who looked at her sister and smirked knowing her sister was awake. **

"**Does she always kick in her sleep?"Puck asked,Quinn nodded smirking.**

"**Mmmmmm Noah"Rachel yawned rubbing her eyes.**

**Puck reached over with one hand lifted Rachel over to him then settled her down on his lap which was not occupied by Quinn who hugged her sister whispering Thank you in her ear,both girls giggled causing Puck to stare at them but he just shrugged it off as it being a twin thing.**

"**How about we put some morning cartoons on hey?"he asked and both girls nodded leaning back into their brother but holding hands.**

**Shelby was waiting in the car for Santana who was busy making herself a go-to coffee when all of a sudden her phone beeped indicating she had a message, opening her phone she saw it was from Jesse one of her students from Carmel asking her why she was not at school or attending Glee rehearsals groaning she sent a message back explaining Pucks condition then turned her phone off she didn't want to deal with him today,finally Santana hopped into the car and they were off.**

**Arriving at the hospital Santana said that she had to run an errand in which Shelby just nodded and watched as the latina ran through a pair of double doors when she was out of view Shelby made a bee-line for her son's room peering inside she saw her husband still passed out in a chair bless him and on the bed giggling at something on the TV were her three angels.**

**Then a familiar pair of brunette eyes looked at her a huge grin stretched across her face as she saw Rachel nudge her sister who then looked to see her mother and they all motioned for her to come in chuckling to herself she opened the door and stepped into the room but Rachel wasn't the first to launch herself into her mother's arms it was Quinn.**

"**Hi mommy we're watching Little Mermaid"Quinn told her mother who kissed her cheek as she sat on the edge of the bed.**

"**Noah said a naughty word he said crap"Rachel said causing Puck to glare at her.**

"**All I said was fine you watch your crap I'll watch mine later,Quinn didn't hear me say it only miss super sonic hearing over here did"Puck confessed ducking when Rachel smacked him.**

"**Hey no hitting Rachel and Noah please try and control your language around the girls,not miss tattle tale come here"Shelby chuckled as she placed her little blonde angel on the bed and opened her arms for her little brunette angel.**

**Jumping into her mother's arms she wrapped her skinny little arms around her mother's neck kissing her cheek as her mother ran her hand up and down her back.**

"**Did you sleep well my angels?"she asked the three of them once setting Rachel back on the bed who pouted and clutched her mother's waist.**

"**I did"Puck said tickling Quinn.**

"**I did"Quinn giggled gasping for breath.**

**Shelby looked at Rachel who looked down at the bed.**

"**I was scared to go to sleep in case Noah or Quinnie needed me but then daddy got me to sleep"Rachel admitted looking up at her mother with big brown eyes.**

**Shelby leaned down and kissed the little girls forehead before walking over to her husband sitting on his lap then began combing her fingers through his hair,slowly Will opened his eyes smiling when he saw his wife.**

"**Good Morning handsome"she said kissing him on the lips chuckling when the twins yelled ewwwww in unison.**

"**Hey baby how long have you been here?he asked taking her hands in his.**

"**Not long I came with Santana and she said she would be back soon"Shelby remembered looking out of the window curiously.**

**Will chuckled kissing her cheek, he loved how much his wife wife cared and loved Santana as if she was one of her own but he too loved the latina she'd helped so much with raising the twins not always a good thing.**

"**Go on, I'll sit with Noah"he told her laughing when she jumped up holding her hands out to the twins.**

"**No mommy we're staying with Noah"they moaned holding onto his good leg.**

"**Okay then I'll go find Tanny on my own"Shelby smirked walking out the door.**

"**MOMMY!"the twins yelled bolting out the door to their mother who picked them both up and headed in the same direction Santana headed in.**

**Sat on the cold table for the third time that month Santana gazed around the familiar room that had posters on skeletons and healthy eating plans on them but none of them intrigued Santana she just sat their waiting for the nurse who finally came in smiling as she always did.**

"**Nice to see you Santana were about's this time?"the nurse asked.**

"**No I am not here for that I am here for my medication"she told the nurse who nodded.**

"**Ah yes sorry my dear right I will be back in two ticks"the nurse replied heading out the door the room was silent once again but only for a minute.**

"**TANNY!"Rachel and Quinn burst into the room.**

"**Hey girls what you doing here?"she asked then she saw Shelby and looked at the ground.**

"**We came to see you"Rachel said hugging the latina.**

"**Girls can you please wait outside a minute whilst I talk to Santana"Shelby sternly told the girls who nodded leaving the room hand in hand.**

**Once the door was shut properly Shelby made her way over to the black haired girl and sat down in front of her tapping her foot waiting until the younger girl looked at her which after a moment she did.**

"**I thought you said they'd taken you off the meds?"Shelby asked Santana a tear escaped from the girls eye.**

"**I was taken off them but last month after Brittany moved the urges came back so I was told to take them again,I wanted to tell you mom but I was just scared"Santana ranted tears rolling down her hot cheeks.**

**Shelby looked stunned.**

"**Did you just call me mom?"Shelby asked in surprise causing Santana to rethink her words the smile.**

"**I guess I did sorry"she apologized once she realized the woman wasn't smiling.**

**Shelby stood up pulling Santana close to her body allowing the young girl to relax in her arms she rubbed circles on her back like she does with Rachel and Quinn.**

"**Never apologize, you will always be a part of our family Sanny and I love you like I love all my children so so much"she told her kissing her forehead just as the nurse walked back into the room.**

"**I love you Shelby"Santana admitted cuddling into the older woman's side feeling at home atlast.**

**Ta-Da :D **

**Hope you liked it please review :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Glee Characters.**

**Sorry I've taken so long to update I am currently preparing to start my new full time job and it is taking up a lot of my time, but here is chapter 7 of My Nutty Family.**

**ENJOY! Xx**

**It had been three weeks since Puck's accident and today was the day he got to go home which of course not only him but the twins were ecstatic about as it meant they could see their big brother all the time again.**

"**Rachel Barbra Schuester get your tiny butt in the car before I come and kick it"Puck threatened a pouting Rachel who was stropping because she couldn't sit next to him.**

"**NO!" she shouted stomping her foot.**

**Quinn covered her ears, she hated loud noises which is why they had the girl's bedroom windows fitted with extra thick glass to stop the bangs of the fireworks on the Fourth of July from scaring the little blonde.**

"**Fine then you aren't invited to mine and Quinn's movie night because only good little girls are allowed to come" he told her causing Rachel to scream.**

"**RACHEL SCHUESTER STOP THAT AT ONCE!" Will scorned causing the brunette to stop.**

"**Noah's being mean" she hissed hands on her hips.**

**Puck rolled his eyes at the mini diva.**

"**I don't care that screaming was uncalled for, look what you did to Quinnie" he told her pointing to Quinn who was being held close to a frowning Shelby.**

**Rachel silently allowed her father to place her in the pink car-seat strapping her in she sat with her head down, the car journey home was unnaturally quiet as usually is would be filled with laughter and singing ,when they pulled into the drive-way Quinn reached for Will but Rachel refused to go to Shelby jumping out of the car she walked into the house and up to her room without a word.**

"**Mommy why is Rachie in her room?" Quinn asked as she coloured at the table.**

"**I don't know sweetie, why don't you go and ask her" Shelby suggested to her daughter who nodded climbing down from her seat and running upstairs.**

"**Rachie" she whispered pushing the door open.**

**Rachel was sat on her bed hugging the teddy bear that Puck had bought her tears streaming down her little cheeks when she felt a pair of skinny arms around her shoulder's pulling her close.**

"**Please don't cry Rachie" Quinn said hugging her twin who started to cry harder.**

"**I...I..I'm sorry Quinnie for making you cry" she sobbed.**

**Shelby watched from the doorway.**

"**I forgive you and don't worry I'll make sure you can come to our movie night" Quinn told Rachel who beamed hugging her sister tighter.**

"**You two are beyond adorable" Shelby said causing the twins to jump.**

"**Mommy you made me jump" Quinn giggled as her mother swooped her up.**

" **Sorry baby" she replied peppering kisses on the little blonde's face who burst into a fit of giggles.**

"**DADDY, DADDY HELP ME!" she screamed as Will appeared in the doorway.**

"**I'm coming my Princess" he joked rushing over taking her from his wife's arms and cradling her like a baby.**

"**Do I get my hug now?" Shelby asked Rachel who jumped into her mother's arms.**

**Will stood holding Quinn close who was playing with his wedding ring watching her mother and twin rubbing noses, looking up at her father she beamed when he kissed her nose before setting her on the floor causing her to pout, Will knew he was in trouble now.**

"**Put that bottom lip away before I cut it off Quinn Charlotte Schuester" he teased but she just stuck it out further widening her eyes.**

**Shelby watched the scene in front of her noticing the signs of her husband ready to give in to the begging five year old so she couldn't help but laugh when he crouched down and picked up the blonde who beamed at her father obviously happy to have gotten her own way yet again, looking down she saw her youngest daughter looking back at her.**

"**Mommy, why are you laughing?" Rachel asked her brow creased.**

"**Your daddy is a silly sausage that's why" she answered looking up to see her husband pulling silly faces at a giggling Quinn.**

"**HELLO, SHELBY,WILL ANYONE HOME!" came a familiar voice from downstairs causing the twins to gasp.**

"**TANNY!" they yelled darting out of the room.**

**Downstairs Santana stood bracing herself as she heard the bounding footsteps of her two favourite people coming down the stairs laughing she could also hear them arguing over who was going to hug her first then they appeared their little arms stretched wide open with huge grins on their little dimple faces as they jumped into her tanned arms.**

"**Hey my little sisters, you girls being good?" she asked cuddling the girls.**

"**Yes Tana" Rachel replied fiddling with the bow on the latina's headband.**

**Santana kissed the little brunette on the nose.**

"**Sanny will you come to our movie night and stay over?" Quinn asked resting her head on her shoulder.**

"**I would love to but my room has been taken over by the dressing up fairies" she teased causing the twins to look shocked at each other.**

"**We'll clean it up" they yelled as Santana set them down, they ran off.**

**Shelby and Will came out of the kitchen were they had been watching the girl's interaction with Santana who fished through her bag producing a chemist bag she handed it to Shelby but avoided eye contact.**

"**One after lunch,dinner and before I go to bed then one after breakfast" she told Shelby who nodded placing a kiss on girl's forehead.**

"**Okay Sweetie" she replied walking away.**

**Will looked at the girl he'd know since the day of her birth and had to fight back tears as his wife walked away into the kitchen with the green bag which had something all to familiar inside it, when Santana's mami died the girl slipped into a rebellious stage which had lasted up until the start of high-school when she met Brittany but both Will and Shelby knew that the girl could slip at any time.**

"**Day or night, school or home you know you can call me or talk to me Santi" Will told Santana who just walked over to the man.**

**Wrapping her arms around his waist she hid her face in the crook of his neck inhaling his aftershave as he held her tight rubbing a hand up and down her back causing the latina's eyes to start drooping but then a loud bang made them both jump and break apart.**

"**DADDY!" Quinn yelled as Rachel yelled "MOMMY!".**

**Running upstairs to the guest bedroom to find the bedside cabinet lay on the floor next to Rachel who was sat her dress stuck underneath the cabinet, Quinn ran over to her mother who lifted her up sensing the worry her daughter was feeling for her twin.**

"**What happened in here?" Shelby asked as her husband lifted up the cabinet then picking up the little brunette checking for injuries.**

"**One of my scarves got stuck and as I tried to pull it out the cabinet fell and I got stuck" Rachel explained reaching for her mother.**

"**Not now Rach you need to finish tidying then we can have cuddles" Shelby told Rachel as she set Quinn down.**

**Huffing the two girls set about finishing tidying the room as Will and Shelby headed downstairs to start on lunch so Santana decided to go and see Puck who was currently binning every memory of Natasha he had around his room, knocking the latina offered him a small smile as she entered.**

"**Is everything okay?" she asked sitting on his bed.**

"**She's been seeing another guy for the past month and she decided to post that we were breaking up on my Facebook page" he explained plopping down next to her running a hand through his mohawk.**

**Santana placed a hand on his arm resting her head on his shoulder feeling her best friend visibly relax, kissed her temple causing her to sigh and smile then pulled away turning so she was facing him.**

"**I need to tell you something and I want you to really listen to me, okay" Santana said as she looked into his eyes.**

**He nodded, she took a deep breath closing her eyes starting to talk.**

"**I love you Noah, I have done since our kiss when we were fifteen except I guess I was the only one who felt something, I didn't want to say anything because I knew how much you loved Natasha but I am telling you now" she explained looking up at the mohawked boy who was smiling.**

**Leaning in he placed a hand on her cheek causing her breath to hitch as her heart started to race then suddenly the softness of his lips met hers in a passionate kiss, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck playing with the little hair's on the back of her neck whilst his other hand snaked around her waist pulling her closer but all to soon the need for oxygen won and they pulled away panting as their foreheads rested together, both smiling like maniacs. **

"**I love you San, I always have done did you never notice how much Natasha looked like you" he pointed out chuckling when she snuggled into his chest.**

"**I love you too Noah" she whispered smiling when he kissed the top of her head then moved them so they were lay down.**

"**So what happens now?" she asked looking at him.**

"**Who knows let's just enjoy this moment right now" he replied but as on cue the girls yelled.**

"**NOAH, TANNY LUNCH IS READY!" they yelled in unison causing the teenagers to chuckle as they made their way downstairs Santana tucked into Puck's side.**

**Dinner was just as loud as ever what with the twins chattering non-stop about everything from ponies to dollies arguing over which was better only to both turn to their parents bottom lips and puppy-dog eyes in tact hoping that they would win but Noah would jump in and say that dinosaurs or action men were better which then led into a full on rant from both girls on how boys toys are stupid and always end up broken, Shelby, Will and Santana watched in complete amusement as the siblings argued but Santana did notice the looks Shelby kept on sending her way so she decided to update the woman she saw as a mother on what had happened.**

_'I told him how I feel and he feels the same way'- S _

_'Proud of you sweetie, anything else happen you look a little flushed'-Mom_

**Santana hid her face in her napkin.**

"**You okay Santi?" Will asked the girl.**

" **Thought I was going to sneeze" she replied.**

_'He kissed me and I mean kissed me'-S_

_'Awww my baby girl and boy are in love'-Mom_

_'Shurrup :P'-S _

**Shelby stuck her tongue out at Santana who did it back causing both of them to laugh as they continued to eat, when dinner had finished Shelby told the girls to go and change as they would be going with Noah and Santana to the supermarket to get food for tonight but really she just wanted the girls out of the room so Santana could take her pill in piece although she insisted that Puck stayed and he did just that holding the latina's hand rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, kissing her on the lips when she's swallowed it.**

"**Proud of you baby" he whispered hugging her.**

**TA-DA **

**Awww I do love them together and the twins are based off of me and my best friend when we were younger hehehe **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter xxxxxx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: SORRY! *Hides* Before anyone shoots me for being so long updating, my life recently has been non-stop hectic crazy shit lol, but I am back but sadly I still do not own the Glee characters :( **

**Arriving home from the supermarket two hours more than what was expected the foursome had everything from vegan friendly snacks for Rachel to candy, chocolate, chips, soda, dips and the twins plus Santana had managed to guilt Puck into buying the newest Disney movie Frozen, a set of new pyjama's each with matching slippers and several new teddies and toys.**

"**Did you guys buy out the store" Will joked as Rachel and Quinn swung on either one of his arms giggling.**

"**Just about, I am powerless when it comes to the twins puppy dog eyes but when you throw in this beauty's as well it's like I am under a spell" Puck confessed kissing Santana's temple who beamed snuggling up to him.**

**Once they were all settled into the movie room in the basement Shelby and Will decided to have their own movie night as it wasn't often they got to curl up on the sofa together and watch what they wanted too, they both smiled when they heard all four of their children singing loudly even giggling when the little ones did, it was all calm in the household that was until Rachel stormed up from the basement and up to her room slamming the door shut.**

"**Before you guys start yelling, she is being a diva Quinn asked to sit on my knee so of course I let her but then Rach started pouting and I told her she could sit on my knee when we put the next movie on and for now she can sit on Tana's knee but she refused and went to push Quinn but I put my hand lightly on her chest to stop her then she stormed up here, so now you know who is in the wrong" Puck told his parents who looked half amused by their son's eagerness to prove his innocence and half mad at their daughters sudden jealousy towards her twin.**

**Shelby stood up kissing her son's cheek sending him back downstairs before she headed up to talk to her little diva, opening the door she spotted Rachel right away hiding under her bed as usual with just her little feet sticking out so getting down on all fours Shelby wedged herself under the bed to lie with her daughter.**

"**You know pushing is wrong Rachel and you also know that we share in this house, Quinn has just as much right to sit on Puck's lap as you do" She explained to the little diva who shrugged.**

"**Rachel you cannot keep storming off or lashing out when things don't go your way, otherwise mommy is going to start punishing you" Shelby warned causing Rachel to roll her eyes.**

"**No you won't cause then I will hate you forever and you'll be begging me to love you but I never will" Rachel sassed giving her mother a snarky grin thinking she'd proved her mother wrong.**

**To say Rachel was shocked when her mommy pulled her out from her hiding spot, placing her in her bed and removing all the new toys and teddies she'd been bought that evening would be an understatement as she never thought her mother would punish her, leaving with only a goodnight Shelby made her way downstairs flinching when the five year old screamed, "I HATE YOU MOMMY, YOU'RE THE MEANIEST MOMMY IN THE WORLD, I HATE YOU I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN".**

**Curling up with Will Shelby took a few deep breaths reminding herself that once Rachel had calmed down and had a good night's sleep she would be begging her for cuddles and kisses so they resumed their movie ignoring the obvious sounds of Rachel throwing things at her door knowing it would just be shoes and teddies like always but then suddenly Santana appeared clearly wanting to say something so they made room between them smiling when the older girl cuddled in.**

"**I know you guys want her to learn but I don't really want to listen to her scream all night so would you mind if I went and talked to her?" Santana asked chewing her lip.**

**Shelby kissed Santana's head and nodded looking over at Will who winked at her the Latina made her way up to the twin's room knocking on the door before entering to receive a glare coming from the petite girl who looked more cute than evil.**

"**Hey Trouble, mind if I sit on there with you?" She asked smiling internally when Rachel scooted over to make room.**

"**I hate mommy" she grumbled, crossing her toothpick like arms.**

**Santana chuckled ignoring the glare she was getting.**

"**No you don't Estrella, you hate that mommy punished you but you need to understand that you can't get away with bad behaviour Rachel, we were having fun weren't we?" she asked watching the girl think.**

**Rachel nodded her head bowing.**

"**Puck loves both of you equally, he loves you just as much as he loves Quinn, and he would have made sure that when the next movie started you were sat on his lap, storming out wasn't ok and it ruined our night a little bit" Santana explained not wanting to be too harsh on Rachel as she was only five.**

**Rachel launched out of bed down into the lounge landing in front of Shelby tears rolling down her cheeks like waterfalls, Shelby waited to see what her daughter had to say before she decided to cuddle her.**

**Rachel opened her mouth still crying, "Mommy I don't hate you, I love you mommy, I ssorry I was bad and said mean things and tried to hurt Quinn, I sorry momma I sorry" she sobbed her little chest heaving.**

"**Come here princess" Shelby lifted Rachel who clung to her like a Koala sobbing into her shoulder, Shelby swayed humming softly to her little girl who eventually calmed down enough to breathe normally.**

"**I am still not happy about your behaviour Rachel so your punishment will be not having your new toys tomorrow morning if you can behave then you may have them back in the afternoon but I also need you to apologize to your brother and sister then you may continue with your movie night" the mother explained setting Rachel down who ran down to the basement.**

**When giggles drifted up the stairs both parents were reassured that the night would be peaceful from now on, thanking Santana with a kiss and a promise to go to the mall the next day just the two of them, the night returned to normal. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :( **

_**10 Years Later,**_

**Rachel Barbra Schuester walked down the hallway of William Mckinely High with her head held high carrying her pink folder covered in gold stars, smiling to her fellow students who rolled their eyes or laughed, she knew she wasn't the head cheerleader or super pretty or stick thin but Rachel knew she would one day be on Broadway singing to thousands of people every night and day.**

_**SPLASH!**_

**Red slushy slid down the diva's face onto her pony sweater argyle skirt, her brand new penny loafers stained from the liquid dripping off her chin onto them, wiping her eyes clean and secretly the tears forming in her eyes Rachel rushed to her locker retrieving her emergency slushy kit ignoring the laughter and chatter from her peers and headed for the bathroom, unaware of the pair of hazel eyes gleaming with delight watching from down the hallway.**

**Quinn Fabray, beautiful, blonde, thin, head cheerleader and most importantly ring master of the Rachel torture show.**

**Quinn had legally had her name changed when she started high school claiming that she no longer wanted to be associated or know to be related to RuPaul Rachel a nickname she herself had started and now the whole school called the brunette, the twins used to be close but as they grew up they like different things Rachel grew to love music and performing as much as their mother were Quinn fell in love with cheerleading and being a girly girl.**

**Shelby and Will knew about their daughter's rivalry but were warned by a counsellor to let the girls sort it out themselves as they were now both old enough to make their own decisions and just like every other siblings in the world they would fight but neither parent knew about the slushy's or the name calling or the pushing into lockers as Rachel would always tell them that Quinn just didn't speak to her like at home knowing the blonde would unleash hell on her sister if their parents found out.**

**The only times the twins ever spent time in the same room was meal times, special occasions, mandatory movie and family games night or when Santana and Puck would bring Anya and Marius over to see their Aunties and Grandparents, the twins loved their seven year old niece and 7 month old nephew.**

**Puck had graduated high school with honours, attending Lima Community College for a couple years before being offered a job at one of Lima's top restaurants cooking to some of the wealthiest families in Ohio, and Santana was offered a job as a child's psychiatrist at Lima General Hospital she specialised in children who are battling life threatening issues and had to live in the hospitals, then when Santana turned 21 Puck got down on one knee proposing to the Latina who cried so much she could only nod, nine months after the honey moon Anya Carmilla Schuester-Lopez was born with her daddy wrapped around her little finger the second he laid eyes on her, a few years later Marius William Schuester-Lopez was born having his mami wrapped round his little finger. **

**Santana and Puck hated seeing the twins so hateful towards one another, they'd seen the girls go from inseparable best friends to enemies almost overnight, Santana knew the pressures of being head cheerleader and miss popular so whenever she could she would tell Quinn that she had a choice to be different and make things different but the blonde would scoff and usually leave claiming she needed to make a phone call, Rachel however would usually open up to the girl she'd grown up around but then begging her to keep the secret which Santana did but when an offering at William McKinley High School for a new guidance counsellor the Latina took the opportunity to keep her eye on the twins.**

**TA-DA, so not long or perfect but just a quick introduction into the characters now, review please 3 3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( **

"**Quinn, Miss Schuester-Lopez would like to see you in her office" the blonde's history teacher called out, rolling her eyes Quinn left.**

**Entering the counselling room Quinn knew why she was there it happened every time she had Rachel slushied or pushed, it was her Aunt's way of keeping an eye out for her niece, she plopped down in one of the seats crossing her arms defiantly.**

"**How many more times am I going to have to call you in here Q before you stop torturing your sister?" Santana asked perching a seat on the edge of her desk opposite the cheerleader.**

"**I don't have a sister, I am in no way related to her" Quinn spat back.**

**Santana sighed," Listen Quinn like it or not she is your sister and just because you like different things doesn't mean you have the right to do this to her, do your parents even know that you are Quinn Fabray to everyone but family?" **

**She shook her head more interested in her nails.**

"**Either figure out a way to be civil with your sister Quinn or I will be calling your parents in understood" the latina told her youngest niece who shot a glare at her.**

"**You do that and mum may just find out about your secret stash you had hidden in your bedroom drawers" she threatened with a sly grin.**

"**That was 10 years ago Q, Mom knows and is over it, you may return to class but remember I will be watching you" she dismissed the blonde who left furious.**

**Later that evening once dinner was eaten and the dishes were done Rachel decided to get a head start on some homework not one for leaving things till the last minute when a small knock was heard, she looked over her shoulder to see Quinn stood there in her pyjama's they had hearts on them whilst Rachel's had stars, they'd been given them for Christmas/Hanukkah.**

"**Please may I come in" Quinn whispered entering when the brunette nodded.**

"**I heard you got called to Tanny's office again" Rachel confessed having seen her sister early whilst she was on her way to the bathroom.**

"**Yeah, she does is every time" she replied playing with her bracelet.**

**Rachel continued with her work unsure of why Quinn suddenly wanted to talk to her, she looked over at her twin who she knew was battling with what to say after verbally abusing her sister for so long.**

"**She told me if I didn't start being at least civil to you then she would be telling mum and dad everything including me changing my last name" the blonde told Rachel who looked shocked.**

"**Oh well you know it wouldn't kill you to be nice Quinn we are twins after all and everyone knows it, we went to Elementary and Middle School with half our year" she explained turning to face the girl whose head shot up.**

"**You can be the school freak if you want to RuPaul but I won't I aim to be popular I am head cheerleader and president of the celibacy club not some show tunes singing weirdo with man hands" Quinn sneered getting into the brunettes face.**

"**I would like you to leave now please Quinn" Rachel stammered trying to hide her fear and hurt.**

**Quinn left happy that she'd put Rachel in her place again but deep down inside she could hear five year old Quinn shouting to be nice to Rachel, it was a constant internal battle to keep strong and not give into her younger self.**

**Back in her room Rachel decided to take a shower that way she could let out all of today's emotions without causing concern, once in the shower she let the tears fall as she did every night whether it be in bed or in the shower but tonight as she sank to the floor she landed on a razor she must have accidentally dropped whilst changing her razors the other day wincing as she felt the hot water wash over her wound she also felt a rush of relief as she watched the blood disappear down the plug hole.**

**Scared and confused Rachel finished her shower wrapping a towel around her and placing a band aid over the cut she headed into the bedroom to see her mother sat at her desk reading over her paper, chuckling she continued to her wardrobe to get ready for bed.**

"**Nosey much mother" she joked sticking her tongue out.**

"**This is good baby but just watch your handwriting when you get to the end don't rush ok" Shelby replied, grabbing her daughters brush before she could.**

"**Yes momma" she said as she sat on the bed Indian style allowing Shelby to brush her hair then plait it just as she had done since Rachel was a child.**

**Both mother and daughter enjoyed alone time together if gave them a chance to talk about Glee and school and on the odd occasion boys, it also gave Will the chance to talk to Quinn who was still a daddy's girl and knew she could get away with everything or close to everything.**

"**Daddy can I go out with some friends tonight?" she asked batting her long eyelashes.**

"**Sure baby be home by 11 though ok" he responded kissing her head as she happily bounced out the room only to be stopped by her mother.**

"**Where are you going so late?" she asked hands on her hips.**

"**Daddy said I can go out and it's only nine o'clock mom" she tried to slide past Shelby who held her wrist.**

"**Nope it is a school night and you have a quiz tomorrow, if you study hard tonight and do well then you may go out tomorrow night" Shelby told her taking her bag off of her and pointing to her room.**

"**No Fair Daddy said I could" the blonde stropped.**

"**So Rachel isn't going out and neither are you, go and get ready for bed and then it is lights out at half 10, electronics away by 10" Shelby ordered ignoring the girls behaviour as she slammed her door shut.**

**Shelby massaged her temples, where had her little girls gone?**

**TA-DA So just when we thought Quinn would be nice she tricks us, Review Please xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( WARNING TRIGGER ALERT! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SELF HARMING!**

**Before I start the chapter I would like to thank everyone who is following me and my stories, everyone who is reviewing my chapters your feedback means the world to me Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Rachel couldn't stop thinking about the sense of relief she'd felt after accidentally cutting herself, it was like her body was screaming for relief again but self harming was wrong, it was for those who simply couldn't find a way to deal with the hurt and pain.**

"**Hey Rach" Will greeted kissing her head as he entered the kitchen that morning.**

"**Hey daddy, the coffee machine is all warmed up and ready for you" she replied smiling when his eyes lit up.**

**After thanking her Will poured himself a cup of coffee downed it then wished his daughters goodbye kissing Rachel's cheek then Quinn who was now stood nursing a cup of coffee and Shelby on the lips who hummed still falling for him every time they kissed, Quinn walked over to her mom hugging her letting Shelby know she was sorry for last nights behaviour.**

"**Mom Jesse text me earlier saying his parents want me to come over tonight for dinner, is that ok?" Rachel asked.**

**Jesse was Rachel's best friend but unfortunately he attended Carmel High which wasn't in the district of schools Rachel could attend so whenever the two could they would meet up for a coffee or sleepover at each others houses. Jesse would sometimes come to the house for dinner and vice versa, she loved Jesse but in a totally non romantic way as the two were so alike he may as well be Rachel's twin as he also had brown hair that curled naturally and dark brown eyes.**

"**Sure princess but I would like you to be home by nine please as Noah and Santana are bringing the kids over for family game night" Shelby replied before heading into the lounge to retrieve her bag and coat.**

**When the twins arrived at school they immediately went their separate ways Rachel heading towards the choir room as usual to get in her early morning vocal exercises and Quinn heading towards the field were the rest of the squad stood some stretching, some on their phones, some flirting with the football jocks and others practising the routines obviously the newest members eager to impress Coach Sue who yes surprisingly still worked at McKinley and Quinn, who stood hands on her hips shouting corrections at them whilst chatting with Elisha and Cody her best friends who just so happened to be second and third in command.**

"**Did you see what Rupaul was wearing this morning she looked like my grandmother" Elisha jeered giggling.**

" **I hear she shops in Kids 'R' Us and Forever 90" Cody replied causing all three of them to laugh.**

**Little did they know Rachel had decided to come out onto the bleachers for some fresh air, having overheard the comments being made about her plus her own twin laughing along with them caused Rachel to feel the urges again this time though she decided to act on them, after explaining to the lady at the front desk that she didn't feel well even going as far as heating her thermometer up in her pocket Rachel was sent home were she stood in her bathroom for what seemed like eternity holding the sharp object that could so easily bring her pain and relief.**

"**Just one little cut won't cause to much damage and then I will never do it again" she told herself over and over again but she didn't once believe herself.**

**Rolling up her jumper and top Rachel's shaky hand gripped the razor as it slid across her stomach blood immediately pouring out like she'd just cut a main artery but that one little cut did nothing for her she needed more, it was like a legal high she would never have to pay for so eight cuts later Rachel stood looking at her stomach through the mirror feeling no pain or sadness just happiness and a sense of relief. It wasn't until she started feeling dizzy that she went to work cleaning the bathroom floor and herself making sure to leave no trace of what had happened.**

"**Rachel?" Shelby called out having received a call from the school about Rachel's dismissal due to feeling sick.**

**Panicking Rachel quickly hid everything already having changed into her pyjama's she rushed to climb into bed with a book and headphones in so she would have an excuse as to why she didn't respond, she smiled softly as her mother walked in knowing how she worried when one of her babies was sick.**

"**Hey Pumpkin the school rang and told me you weren't feeling so good so they sent you home" the mother felt her daughters forehead luckily after the panicked rush the brunette was warm and a little sweaty.**

"**Yeah I thought it would be best to come home and sleep it off but if you're home can we curl up on the sofa bed in the living room and have an us day?" Rachel pleaded giving her mother the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster up.**

**Giving in Shelby nodded making her way downstairs whilst Rachel collected everything they would need, she knew it was wrong to fake sick but she enjoyed spending time with her mom and now she was older they were both always so busy but curling up with her mom surrounded by their favourite snacks, with their favourite movies on was better than being at school. Half an hour into Funny Girl Rachel was snoring her head off causing Shelby to giggle before she too decided to settle down for a nap with one of her favourite girls.**

**Ok so not a long chapter but it is currently 00:15AM for me I have been out all day, spent most of the afternoon running round after a 1 year old who I love to pieces, helping his Mum pack to move house in a week and then spent the rest of the night in stitches laughing with her and one of our mates. **

**Review Review Review please xxxxxxxxxxxxx **


End file.
